Ireland, April 1916
|production= |airdate=June 12, 1993 |prev=''Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom'' |next="Paris, September 1908" }} "Ireland, April 1916" is the eighteenth episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and the twelfth episode in season two. The episode originally aired on ABC on June 12, 1993. For home video, it was paired up with "London, May 1916" to become Love's Sweet Song. Plot summary Opening bookend Professor Jones is absentmindedly vacuuming a living room rug because he is engrossed by a soap opera on television as his daughter tells him it's time to leave for the Grandparents' Tea at Lucy's school, but Indy protests that he'll miss "the exciting part" of "his" episode and he needs to find out if Ralph is Mara's lover or her twin brother in disguise. His daughter asks how he can watch such "trash" and he counters that it's pure theatre, though she still thinks it isn't real life. Indy is surprised that she believes life isn't theatre and begins to tell her how he learned otherwise in Ireland when he and his friend Remy were on their way to London to join the Belgian Army. Ireland, April 1916 Disembarking at the port of Queenstown, Indiana Jones and Remy Baudouin hitchhike through the countryside to Dublin, where they find work in a pub so they can earn enough to buy passage to London. At the pub, Indy meets playwright Seán O'Casey, who shows him Irish theatre and speaks of a socialist revolution for Ireland. Jones pursues the affections of Maggie Lemass, but cannot understand the Fenian politics of her brother Seán Lemass. After witnessing the Easter Rising firsthand and seeing Seán imprisoned, Indy and Remy leave for London to enlist in the war. Closing bookend "A terrible beauty is born," Indy quotes from "Easter, 1916," the poem Yeats wrote about the Easter Rebellion. He reflects on the ultimate fates of Lemass and O'Casey along with Ireland itself until his daughter suddenly notices they're late and need to go. Indy asks about his show and she points out that it finished ages ago, much to his frustration, so he questions why she didn't stop him. "No one's ever been able to do that," she replies as the two head out the door. Appearances Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *Ronny Coutteure as Remy Baudouin *George Hall as Old Indy *John Lynch as Seán O'Casey *Shane Connaughton as W.B. Yeats *Darragh Kelly as Seán Lemass *Susannah Doyle as Maggie Lemass *Nell Murphy as Nuala *Pat Abernethy as Man in Pub *Jeananne Crowley as Old Woman at Abbey *Richard Dormer as Young Civilian *Dave Duffy as Rooney *Conleth Hill as Irish Tenor *David Herlihy as Pearse *Stephen Holland as Michael *Jimmy Keogh as Old Man at GPO *Noreen Kershaw as Woman with Load *Tom Lawlor as Peter *Anna Manahan as Old Woman at GPO *Dave Marsden as Waiter *Bunny May as British Tommy *Geraldine O'Raw as Woman with Baby *Gerry O'Brien as Man at GPO and Pub *Ethna Roddy as Woman with Pram *John Rogan as Man *Joe Savino as Prison Officer *Britta Smith as Bridget *Barry Stearn as Officer *Susan Bigelow as Old Indy's Daughter *Brian Boru *Charlie Chaplin *Tom Clarke *Michael Fogerty *Lucy *John MacBride *Thomas MacDonagh *Tom Mix *Joseph Plunkett *George Bernard Shaw *Pancho Villa Locations *United Kingdom **Ireland ***Dublin ****Abbey Theatre ****Boland's Mills ****Four Courts ****General Post Office ****Jacob's Factory ****The Killiney Hotel ****Kilmainham Gaol ****Kirkland Bros ****Liberty Hall ****O'Connell Bar ****Sackville Street ****St Stephen's Green ****Tivoli Theatre ***Queenstown **England ***London *Belgium *British East Africa *China *France *India *Mexico *United States of America Miscellanea *''Cathleen ní Houlihan'' *"Easter, 1916" *Easter Rebellion *Fenian *Irish Citizen Army *Irish Volunteers *Jeffrey *Mara *''The Plough and the Stars'' *Proclamation of the Irish Republic *Ralph *"When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Jonathan Hales *Directed by: Gillies MacKinnon & Carl Schultz (bookends) Principal photography for the episode took place primarily from September 1 to September 23, 1992,Young Indy Filming Timeline with location filming in Dublin, Ireland, along with additional location filming in Liverpool and Medway, England.Ireland 1916 (Love's Sweet Song) - Young Indy Film Locations Continuity *The two-page comic "Mid-Atlantic, April 1916," written by Kurt Busiek and printed in the single published issue of the magazine based on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles from Welsh Publishing Group dated Summer 1992, takes place immediately before this episode. However, it alludes to Indy and Remy travelling "on a steamer from Veracruz to London" with no mention of a stop in Ireland. *Despite being the only other character to appear with Old Indy in the episode's bookends, his daughter remains unnamed. *When bragging about his travels to Maggie and Nuala, Indy references numerous stops from his father's world lecture tour, including those of "Benares, January 1910" and "Peking, March 1910," as well as recently riding with Pancho Villa.Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal *The poster and playbiils at the Tivoli Theatre advertise that Indy, Maggie, Seán, and Nuala attended a Musical Olio! featuring performers such as Alphonso Bowmer, John Gray, and Arthur Nelson. *The unnamed play written by O'Casey which Yeats analyses after the rehearsals for Cathleen ní Houlihan is most likely meant to be an early version of The Plough and the Stars (whose main character is named Jack, as mentioned by Yeats), ultimately performed at the Abbey Theatre in 1926, or its one-act precursor The Cooing of Doves. *Indy quotes the same passage to Seán Lemass from one of Ned's letters that he previously quoted to Remy as his reason for joining the fight in the Great War. *The (fictional) soap opera that Old Indy is watching on Channel 4 is not identified, nor are the actors playing its characters credited. Release Television "Ireland, April 1916" was first broadcast on June 12, 1993. Home video This episode was edited into Love's Sweet Song in 1996, which was not released on VHS but came out on DVD in 2007 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years). Adaptation "Ireland, April 1916" was only adapted in one format as The Irish Rebellion by Richard Brightfield (with illustrations by Frank Bolle and cover art by George Tsui), the eighth and final gamebook in the Choose Your Own Adventure series based on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles from Bantam Books, released in November 1993. Soundtrack Selected tracks by composer Laurence Rosenthal were included on the official soundtrack The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Volume Four, released in March 1994, as conducted by Rosenthal and performed by the Munich Symphony Orchestra.Chapter 7: Love's Sweet Song - Young Indiana Jones Music Rosenthal's two-disc promotional compilation Music for Television also includes the tracks "Fight in the Bakery" and "The Voice of Ireland" from this episode,Promotional Releases - Young Indiana Jones Music and he offered "Fight in the Bakery" as a sample on his personal website.Laurence Rosenthal - Listen Reception Composer Laurence Rosenthal won a Primetime Emmy Award in 1994 for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) for his work on "Ireland, April 1916."46th Emmy Awards Nominees and Winners - Academy of Television Arts & Sciences A brief clip from this episode could later be seen in the feature film Wonder Boys. Notes and references See also *''Easter Rising - The Poets' Rebellion'' *''Ireland - The Power of the Poets'' *''The Passions of William Butler Yeats'' *''Sean O'Casey vs. Ireland'' External links * 18